Three Grey Pages
by tersugakan
Summary: (JiminxYoongi) "Dan, tentang kulit kita, apa warnanya, Hyung?" Yoongi menoleh, mereka bersitatap. "Terang," jawabnya, tanpa sadar. "Putih, kulitku lebih pucat, dan milikmu agak lebih baik."


Three Grey Page

By Julian Yook

Cast: Jimin x Yoongi | genre: Family, angst, hurt/comfort, lil bit mystery | Rate: General

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini terasa seperti berada di halaman awal.

"_Selamat datang_."

Dimana semuanya bukan lagi tentang aturan sekolah atau pun… tata tertib.

Tak akan ada tugas yang membuat Jimin pusing, atau guru yang menghukumnya karena terlambat atau gangguan geng populer yang merasa menguasai sekolah.

Tidak ada.

Namun sayangnya, kehidupan di luar sekolah tak lebih dari mimpi buruk dengan mata terbuka. Bisa jadi malah lebih menyeramkan daripada itu. Mungkin pada awalnya ini akan terasa menyenangkan, bebas dari segala tekanan dan tuntutan mendapat nilai besar.

Tapi beberapa waktu kemudian, dia baru sadar bahwa kehidupan nyata juga tak akan berjalan seramah _yang dia bayangkan_.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, melewati pelayan toko yang baru saja menyambutnya.

Sambil memicingkan mata, ia berjalan menyusuri rak-rak berisi barang elektronik yang tersusun rapi.

"Aku ingin satu earphone."

Bola mata Jimin beredar pada bidang di samping meja kasir. Di sana berbagai variasi earphone tertata hampir menyelimuti dinding. Matanya tak berhenti bergerak, mencari dengan agak kikuk. Dari satu model ke model lain, semuanya tampak menarik. Tapi… semuanya sama. Jadi, ia menahan diri untuk tidak asal menunjuk.

"Aku… ingin yang warna hitam."

"Yang ini?"

"O… oh… iya, yang itu."

Meski pada dasarnya, semuanya tampak hitam, sebagian abu-abu dan sebagian lagi… putih.

"Semuanya 25 won."

"Terimakasih."

Begitu keluar dari toko, suhu jalanan terasa jelas, begitu kontras dengan hawa ruangan yang sejuk oleh pendingin ruangan. Kota ini terasa pengap, kelembaban udara seperti menurun.

Ia mengembuskan napas pelan.

Deru mesin kendaraan menyusup ke dalam pendengarannya, bising yang membuat telinga Jimin terasa penuh. Ketika berbalik, angin dari mobil yang melintas terasa menampar pipi, bersatu bersama debu dan hawa jalanan yang berdifusi dengan udara.

Jimin mengedarkan pandang. Kali ini, entah mengapa semua terlihat lebih terburu-buru. Lalu… secara tiba-tiba rintik hujan membasahi kepalanya. Kian lama kian menderas. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, kecuali satu: earphone yang ia dekap sampai rapat.

-o0o-

Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka, wajah jengah Yoongi berada tepat di hadapannya. "Kau bilang hanya mengembalikan kotak bekal?"

Masih di ambang pintu, tetesan air dari baju Jimin nyaris membentuk sebuah genangan di lantai. Napasnya terdengar payah, bibirnya menggigil, pucat, tidak ada yang mampu terlontar, bahkan untuk mengatur gemelatuk gigi saja sudah sulit.

"Masuk. Ganti pakaian."

"A-aku…"

"Cepat masuk!"

Jimin berlalu. Dengan tubuh yang menggigil, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Masih sempat berjingit karena hentakan keras Yoongi pada pintu apartemen.

Plastik berisi earphonenya masih di sana. Ditautkan pada gantungan handuk di belakang pintu kamar mandi, sebelum pada akhirnya Jimin melepas pakaiannya satu persatu.

Pagi tadi, setelah meminta izin pada Yoongi dengan susah payah, ia baru bisa pergi ke rumah jungkook, mengembalikan kotak bekal yang sempat dipinjamnya dulu di masa sekolah. Kepergiannya ke rumah jungkook memang tidak terlalu lama. Jadi, di jalan pulang Jimin memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko elektronik, membeli earphone.

-o0o-

"Sekarang jelaskan, kenapa kau bisa pulang terlambat?"

Jimin berhenti berjalan menyebrangi ruang tengah, menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang sudah menantinya di dekat meja.

"Tadi aku—"

"Bukan hanya menyahut, tapi hampiri!"

Jimin menelan ludah, mendekat.

"Di jalan aku melihat jam tanganku, masih pukul empat sore. Jadi, aku pikir ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam. Tapi tiba-tiba cuacanya," ia menunjuk ke arah luar, "hujan."

"Jadi kau?"

"Aku berteduh dulu, tapi aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Seperti menunggu sampai reda. Aku takut terlalu malam, aku tidak bisa kalau—"

"Berapa lama kau di rumah jungkook, _hah_? Kau bilang hanya mengembalikan kotak bekal?!"

"Aku tadi—"

"Kau kehujanan," selanya cepat, memandang Jimin tak sabar. "itu? Hujan! Kenapa kau tidak menghub—"

"Aku tidak tahu hujan akan turun," Jimin berkata nyaris tanpa intonasi, matanya menyorot tembok di belakang pundak Yoongi. Kosong. "Cukup sulit memutuskan mana langit mendung ketika setiap hari aku melihat langit berwarna abu-abu. Itu… bagiku terlihat… sama saja."

Jimin menoleh, memandangi mata sempit Yoongi yang balas menatapnya malas.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Jimin berkata pelan, bernapas, menciptakan melodi di antara keheningan apartemen yang sempit. "Bagaimana caranya membedakan langit mendung dan cerah jika pada saat itu aku tidak mendengar ada petir atau gemuruh?" ia mengerling, mengarah ke langit-langit, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "tiba-tiba saja suhu kota membuatku berkeringat, orang-orang bergerak lebih cepat. Kupikir ada apa. Kemudian hujan turun tanpa peringatan sekaligus."

Yoongi mendecih. "Jangan mengulanginya lagi kalau kau masih ingin tinggal di sini." Ia kemudian berlalu, dengan langkah gontai dan ekspresi wajah sinis. Meninggalkan Jimin di ruang tengah dan rambut masainya yang kacau, kakinya masih terlipat di sana, sementara matanya memandang lantai sekitar penuh kebingungan.

-o0o-

Yoongi melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Seorang lelaki yang terlihat dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"_Hhh_…."

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran. Menunduk sebentar, perlahan bangkit dan geraknya terhenti—begitu saja, secara tiba-tiba, memandang pantulan benda di cermin. Tepat di belakangnya. Ia berbalik, menatap masih dengan wajah yang basah, bahwa plastik berwarna buram menggantung di pengait handuk.

Sebuah earphone.

Kotaknya masih kering dan di balik sisi transparan, Yoongi mengetahui ini warna hitam. Berbeda dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu…. Ketika itu sebuah kotak hadir bersama barang-barang lainnya di meja. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun dari Jimin tampak sederhana, berbalut kertas kado yang terlipat kurang rapi. Namun waktu itu, isinya adalah earphone berwarna merah muda, terlampau terang seperti untuk wanita.

"_Astagaa!_ _Aku lupa menanyakan warnanya_," tutur Jimin khawatir, hari itu. "_Aku akan menggantinya kalau aku sudah punya uang_, Hyung!"

Inilah dia, Yoongi si lelaki sinis, si apatis palsu karena nyatanya ia masih peduli. Seperti terjerumus dalam lorong yang hitam. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Alih-alih, dia malah mendengar suaranya sendiri berdengung, pertanyaanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. "_Kenapa earphone_?"

"_Karena kau selalu terlihat bosan dan aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu. Kelihatannya buruk, seperti abu-abu. Jadi kupikir, musik bisa membuatmu lebih hidup_?"

-o0o-

Pagi itu Jimin bangun dengan badan yang demam. Ia masih meringkuk di dalam selimut ketika Yoongi berteriak di ambang pintu, mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang kerja sekitar jam delapan malam.

Dalam suasana apartemen yang sepi, Jimin berbalik, menatap langit-langit apartemen, merasakan suhu panas tubuhnya dan kepala yang terasa berat. Mencoba mengingat-ingat, ia merasa sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh dahi dan lehernya beberapa menit yang lalu, waktu tertidur tadi.

_Mungkin Yoongi?_

_Memangnya siapa lagi?_

Jimin bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kulkas. Menghampiri benda setinggi pinggangnya hanya untuk mengecek catatan baru. Tertulis dengan pulpen gel di atas sticky note berwarna kuning cerah. _Jangan menyalakan kompor, kau bisa meledakkannya_. _Telepon Bibi Nam kalau ada apa-apa (tekan tombol 2 agak lama)._

Matanya kembali beredar. Satu sticky note lagi di sisi lain_. Amoxcillin untuk demam. Jangan meminumnya bersama susu._

-o0o-

Yoongi mengaku bekerja di supermarket, lalu pada malam hari ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko ramen sebagai pencuci piring. Di saat orang lain hidup untuk meraih mimpi, ia hanya tahu bekerja untuk bertahan hidup. Di malam hari yang melelahkan, matanya terasa kesat. Dan jika diizinkan meminta sesuatu, ia hanya ingin tidur yang nyenyak.

Terkadang, selesai menyuci piring, wanita pemilik toko ramen itu memberikan makanan sebagai bonus, selain memuji kinerjanya yang bagus. Ada kalanya ia pulang membawa ramen hangat, atau sesekali beberapa botol soju kalau udara terasa begitu dingin. Mungkin buah-buahan di beberapa kesempatan. Terkadang apel atau jeruk.

Malam ini ia pulang membawa apel, cocok sekali. Begitu pintu apartemen terbuka, semuanya masih tampak rapi dan senyap, kecuali sayup-sayup gelak tawa dari ruang apartemen lain.

"Aku pulang." Yoongi melepas baju hangat dan menggantung tasnya, mencari-cari keberadaan Jimin setelah dua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing satu apel merah. "Jimin!"

"_Hyung_? Kau kah itu?"

"Ya." Yoongi berjalan mendekat. Jimin tengah duduk memunggunginya, memeluk lutut menghadap pintu geser yang merangkap sebagai jendela. "Sedang apa?"

"Oh?" Jimin menoleh sekias. "Aku hanya diam, memerhatikan langit."

Keadaan mendadak menjadi canggung. Malu bercampur dengan keremangan. Sayup-sayup suara percakapan di luar apartemen berubah semakin samar. Yoongi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku," ujarnya, terjeda. "Minta maaf."

Jimin menoleh, mengangkat alis dan menekan-nekan bibirnya sendiri. "Ya?"

Yoongi menyodorkan apel. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jimin menerimanya sambil tersenyum. "_Terimakasih_." Yoongi tidak akan suka kalau ia berbicara sambil makan, jadi Jimin putuskan untuk memutar apel itu di tangannya, pelan, seperti sedang mencari cacat. "Orang-orang bilang bintang itu indah." Jimin mendongak. Alisnya mengernyit beberapa kali. "Apa iya?"

Yoongi melirik sekilas, ikut mendongak.

"Dari mataku, itu terlihat seperti titik-titik putih di antara hitam. Apa memang begitu, _Hyung_? Atau aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Mereka bersinar. Ada pendar."

Jimin mencibir, "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan—Oh iya, aku juga yakin, langit malam tidak sepenuhnya berwarna hitam kan? Apa itu cenderung seperti warna pagi namun lebih pekat? Terkadang aku melihatnya seperti degradasi warna, hitam, abu-abu gelap sampai abu-abu terang. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa war—"

"Jimin."

Ia menoleh. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya? Buta warna?"

Yoongi mengangguk serba salah, meralat ucapannya tergesa, "Aku, maksudku, aku hanya ingin—"

"Tidak masalah." Jimin menghela napas. "Ini terasa seperti aku tinggal di tiga lembar kertas. Di lembar pertama aku hidup, di kedua aku berkembang, dan di lembar ketiga aku mati. Dan semuanya berwarna abu-abu. Semuanya. Tidak ada warna lain. Tiga kertas abu-abu." Jimin menerawang. "Tapi, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Bahwa kau yang selamat, dan bukan aku. Bahkan jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk lahir kembali, aku tidak akan memohon tinggal di badan yang lain. Yang ini saja, tidak apa-apa." Ia mengembuskan napas, mengatur suaranya yang nyaris bergetar. "Tapi, di kehidupan yang lain, aku berharap Tuhan bisa memberitahuku apa yang selama di dunia ini aku tidak tahu. Tentang warna-warna itu. Tentang warna yang kau bilang terlihat seperti wanita. Tentang warna apel ini. Tentang warna api yang kau bilang membara dan berbahaya."

Yoongi tak menjawab.

"Di kehidupan yang lain, aku ingin punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak berkata 'aku buta warna total', 'aku tidak bisa membantumu memilih baju yang sesuai', 'jangan menyuruhku mengambil sesuatu dengan menyebutkan warnanya saja.' Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu lagi." Jimin tertawa sendiri, mencoba mengurai kacanggungan yang terlanjur. "Dan, tentang kulit kita, apa warnanya, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh, mereka bersitatap. "Terang," jawabnya, tanpa sadar. "Putih, kulitku lebih pucat, dan milikmu agak lebih baik."

"Seperti kertas? Apa menyeramkan punya kulit seterang itu?"

"Tidak, bukan kertas. Ini seperti… maksudku…."

Jimin tak memedulikannya, karena percuma. Sejelas apapun, ia tak akan tahu warna apa yang Yoongi maksud. Tapi dia tetap penasaran. "Dan bola mataku, apa warnanya?"

Mereka berpandangan. Hal sepele yang tak pernah Yoongi perhatikan, hingga ia butuh menatap jauh ke dalam. "Cokelat gelap."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, meski ia tidak tahu warna dari dirinya sendiri. "Dan jika aku bisa melihat, kira-kira warna apa yang akan aku sukai, _Hyung_?"

"Biru."

"Biru?"

"Seperti warna langit yang cerah."

Entah kenapa, meski ia tidak tahu biru itu seperti apa. Namun, mulai detik ini ia merasa telah jatuh cinta pada warna biru. Jatuh cinta karena ia percaya. Ia percaya Yoongi memilih warna terbaik untuknya. Karena ia percaya, selama itu adalah Yoongi.

-o0o-

Lalu lintas kota kembali disibukkan oleh pekerja dan anak sekolah. Mereka yang terlambat dan berjalan tergesa, dan mereka yang tidak terlambat dan tetap berjalan tergesa. Padat sekali. Di antara itu semua, tersisip lelaki berkulit pucat bertopi lapuk, menenteng tas kecil. Berdesakan memasuki kereta bawah tanah.

Di dalam apartemen sendiri suhu terasa wajar. Tidak dingin dan juga tidak panas. Jimin dalam kaus oblong terlihat menggerakkan lengannya, membuat penyedot debu itu memasuki area tersembunyi di bawah meja. Acara beres-beres diakhiri dengan buang sampah ke dalam bak di samping gedung.

Beruntung hari ini langit cenderung teduh. Pagi dimana Jimin sudah merasa lebih baik.

Dia kembali dan berderap melintasi lorong. Satu meter dari pintu apartemennya, ia menemukan pintu apartemen lain. Posisinya agak sedikit terbuka dan terdengar bising yang semakin menjadi.

Juga teriakan.

"_Ya Tuhan!" _suara laki-laki, _seperti_ menjerit.

Seingat Jimin, apartemen di sisinya kosong. Jadi ia berjalan cukup was-was ketika melewati pintu itu, sedikit melirik ke dalam melalui celah.

"Hey, tetangga?" _Dia_ keluar, muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Jimin jadi terkesiap.

Orang asing itu terdiam sebentar, mempelajari mimik kaget milik Jimin. "Oh, ini," ujarnya, memandang ke bawah, di mana tangannya sedang menggenggam palu. "Aku sedang memasang paku di tembok. Tapi tanganku… _Ya Tuhan._ Sakit sekali. Salah sasaran."

Jimin menggangguk kecil. "O… oh… begitu…."

"Hehehe iya. Kebetulan kau lewat. Tadi aku baru saja mau keluar dan meminjam bor. Kau punya?"

"Bor?" ia mengingat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sepertinya ada."

"Namaku Taehyung."

Bariton itu membuat Jimin kembali menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku pindah kemarin malam, tidur di atas ranjang dengan kamar yang masih berantakan. Jadi sekarang aku sibuk bebenah, memasang figura, mengecat tembok dan menyusun barang-barang." Taehyung tersenyum, tipe yang membuat pipinya naik dan matanya membulan sabit. "Oh ya, kau punya cat? Aku kekurangan warna—hmm," dia berbalik sebentar, melihat ke dalam pintu dan ruangannya yang masih berantakan, mencari tahu. "warna hijau."

"Bulan kemarin juga aku baru mengecat. Yoongi bilang itu warna hijau."

"Kalau begitu, ayo?"

-o0o-

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang DJ," Taehyung menyahut sambil terus melihat-lihat dekorasi apartemen Jimin. Tembok di dekat jendela nyaris penuh ditutupi foto berfigura. Pilihan yang cukup bagus menurut Taehyung. Sinar matahari bisa menggapainya, dan pada cuaca secerah ini mereka tampak bersinar.

Taehyung masih sibuk menelaah wajah di setiap foto, ekspresi mereka dan latar belakang yang cantik. "Tetangga lamaku bilang apartemenku berisik. Kami bertengkar, jadi aku pindah. Tapi tenang sa—hey, _wajah ini_."

"Heh?" Begitu Taehyung berhenti bercerita, Jimin menoleh, melihat lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah figura. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya, menghampiri dengan bor di tangannya.

"Wajah ini rasanya tidak asing."

"Itu aku: Park Jimin."

Taehyung menoleh cepat, melihat ke arah Jimin dan menggeleng. "Maksudku yang di sisimu." Telunjuknya bergerak menuntun pandang. "_Wajahnya sangat familiar_," ia bergumam. "Dia siapa?"

"Itu Yoongi. Dia memang kasir supermarket. Jadi mungkin kau pernah betemu dengannya waktu belanja?"

"Kasir supermarket ya." Taehyung menggeleng berkali-kali. "Bukan. Sepertinya di tempat lain."

"Toko ramen?" selidik Jimin lagi. "Dan ini bor-mu."

"Oh, terimakasih." Taehyung menerimanya cepat, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ingatannya, alisnya meliuk, seperti sedang berpikir kelewat keras. "Aku akan memberi tahumu kalau aku mengingatnya nanti," namun ia menyerah pada akhirnya. "Dan, cat hijauku?"

Jimin berbalik menuju konter dapur. Ada beberapa kaleng cat sisa bulan kemarin di kolong. Sialnya mereka berbeda warna, juga keterangan di kalengnya sudah tertutup dengan tetesan cat itu karena tumpah atau pun karena menetes. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk.

"Ketemu?" sapa Taehyung, tersenyum dan menghampiri.

"Kau boleh memilihnya."

"Memilihnya? Memang ada berapa warna hijau yang kau punya?" Taehyung menunduk, mengerutkan alis. "Aku hanya butuh warna hijau dan… hanya ada satu warna hijau di sini." Ia melirik, melihat dua mata Jimin. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak," jawabnya, terkekeh. Bentuk lain dari caranya mengubur nyeri. "Aku buta warna. Total."

"Buta warna?"

"iya." Jimin menghirup oksigen. "Apa itu mengecewakan?"

"Oh, tidak," balas Taehyung, kikuk. Ia menarik napas panjang, membuat paru-parunya berdilatasi. "Tapi kau harus tau, Jimin. Apartemenmu punya banyak warna." Nada bicaranya berubah antusias. "Ini apartemen yang kecil namun indah! Tembok itu, figura itu, dan barang-barang kecil yang ada di sini. Dan… dan… kau lihat? Bahkan tirai itu! Atau… kertas-kertas di pintu kulkas. Semuanya! Mereka berwarna-warni," Taehyung berkata, penuh kobaran. "Dan, kau harus lihat semua figura foto ini!" Dia berjalan, nyaris menyeret Jimin di belakangnya. "Semuanya berwarna-warni. Figura yang ini, itu warna biru dan yang sebelah sini warna merah, itu coklat, dan yang sebelah situ biru lagi, itu biru tua, ada banyak warna biru," jelasnya berapi-api, sampai secara tak sadar, matanya menghangat.

"Aku tahu. Degradasinya." Telunjuk Jimin beredar. "Ada berbagai warna abu-abu di sini. Terlalu banyak."

-o0o-

Dalam suasana yang lebih baik, mereka berdua duduk mengisi dua sisi kosong meja makan. Tadi Taehyung kembali ke apartemennya sebentar untuk membawa satu loyang pudding rasa cokelat. Kebiasaannya tiap tinggal di tempat baru. Kali ini Jimin beruntung karena bisa mendapat satu loyang itu penuh, mengingat ruang apartemen di sekitarnya kebanyakan tak berpenghuni.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, menyendok pudding kenyal itu dan berbagi. Jimin berhenti menyuap ketika ia menceritakan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Jimin yang lahir ke dunia. Seseorang yang tidak tahu warnanya sendiri. Tentang bagaimana mulanya ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu. Sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. Yang awalnya ia pikir terjadi pada semua orang, namun kenyataan menenggelamkannya keras, begitu dalam.

"Dan di antara segelintir orang itu, aku masuk ke dalamnya. Ini seperti Tuhan memilihku langsung dari sedemikian banyak manusia di bumi. Membuatku secara sekaligus merasa dikenal, bahwa Ia pernah memilihku, menunjukku, bahwa akulah yang akan mendapatkan _ini_. Hingga aku merasa sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak." Jimin memotong pudding dengan sendoknya, tanpa menyuap. "Dunia seperti memudar di mataku. Remang, gelap, legam." ia menerawang, mengedip lembut. "Dan, jika suatu saat aku bertemu denganmu di luar—seperti di jalan contohnya, jangan marah atau kecewa ketika aku tidak membalas lambaian atau senyumanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Tapi mataku. Dunia luar terlalu terang. Terlalu terik. Sedangkan penderita buta warna total sepertiku adalah tipe yang sensitive terhadap cahaya, juga penglihatan kami memang cenderung kabur. Tapi aku bahagia."

Taehyung tak bersuara dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Untuk beberapa waktu mereka hanyut menikmati santapan dengan tenang. Di penghujung senyap, dehaman Taehyung jatuh begitu berat. Ia melirik Jimin yang pelan-pelan mengangkat wajah.

"Dan… bagaimana caramu mencintai seorang wanita?"

Jimin terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia menjawab, seperti baru saja mengingat masa lalu. "Buruk sekali. Seperti aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak peduli secara permanen."

"Tidak peduli? Tapi menurutku kau tidak seapatis itu."

"Ini parah sekali, Taehyung. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku tidak peduli dia memakai baju warna apa, apakah itu cocok atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli warna kukunya, warna matanya, apakah dia punya rambut yang cokelat atau hitam, apakah dia memakai sepatu yang serasi dengan bajunya, bahkan ketika bibirnya berwarna terlalu terang atau pun gelap, tentang pipinya yang pucat atau merona. Aku tidak bisa memedulikan itu semua meskipun aku benar-benar ingin. Aku tidak bisa, Taehyung. Ini semua tentang warnan_ya_." Sebuah memori melintas sekali lagi. Tempat di mana Jimin berjalan _berdua_ dan berhenti di depan kaca sebuah toko. Ada baju wanita di sana. "Dia bertanya, bagus, ya? Tapi aku hanya bisa mengangguk ragu. Karena apa? Itu semua terlihat sama saja. Dan dia menyerah, dia … dia tidak bisa. Dia harus pergi mencari orang yang lebih mampu untuk peduli. Dia jengkel, Taehyung. Dia butuh orang yang bisa memujinya bahwa hari ini dia memakai baju yang cantik, bahwa bibirnya menawan, bahwa dia punya kuku yang indah, dan seseorang yang bisa membantunya memilih sepatu yang serasi. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Taehyung meletakan sendok, membuat ucapannya yang hendak terlontar terlihat seperti sesuatu yang penting. "Kau harus tahu, Jimin-a, kau tidak jelek. Sekarang biarkan aku memberi tahu warnamu yang sebenarnya, oke?" Taehyung mengangkat alis, tersenyum usil. "Jadi, mari kita mulai dari rambutmu. Ini berwarna hitam, berkilau. Rambut yang bagus. Hari ini kau memakai kaus oblong berwarna biru gelap, juga celana pendek berwarna kuning? _Hah_, kau pasti bercanda? Dan, matamu—"

"Coklat gelap," Jimin memotong.

"Ya, benar. Sekarang gigimu. katakan iii."

"Iii."

"Gigimu putih, bagus. Dan bibirmu merah muda, tapi kali ini," tangan Taehyung terjulur, merabanya, "kering. Kau harus banyak meminum air putih dan mungkin cobalah memakai lipblam?"

"Hahaha."

Taehyung mendengus. "Jadi, dari sekian banyak warna yang aku sebutkan tadi, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Biru."

-o0o-

Kertas berwarna kuning itu sederhana belaka. Tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin, dibubuhi oleh spidol membentuk guratan khas Yoongi. Di sana tertulis bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang pagi, kira-kira pukul tiga atau setengah empat paling telat. _Jangan menungguku._

Kemudian di kertas yang lain—seperti memakai banyak kertas adalah kesukaannya—dia menulis catatan lagi. Posisinya miring, mungkin ditempelkan dengan terburu-buru.

_Tutup tirai pukul setengah enam sore. _

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi lebih sepuluh menit ketika Jimin memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membolak-balik majalah lama. Suara decit pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan segera bangkit.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jimin tersenyum.

Yoongi mendorong pintu apartemen dengan punggungnya dan mengerling. "Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan menungguku?" ia berkata sambil lalu. Di depan kulkas Yoongi mencabut catatan yang ia buat dan melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah, rutinitasnya. "Kau memasak pudding? Berapa kali kubilang jangan menghidupkan kompor?!" sungutnya ketika melihat benda itu di dalam kulkas.

"Itu dari tetangga baru kita. Namanya Taehyung."

Yoongi melepas baju hangat dan menggantung tasnya dengan lemas. Jimin masih berdiri di situ, memerhatikannya dan tersenyum. Yoongi melirik jam dinding sekilas. "kau satu-satunya orang yang mengajakku tersenyum pada pukul tiga pagi." Ia mendecih, berlalu ke arah kamar mandi. "Jangan seperti itu. Kau kelihatan bodoh."

.

"_Your smile is shining gold…_

_But the way you speak, feel so cold."_

.

Yoongi kembali sambil menepuk-tepuk handuk pada wajahnya yang basah. "Tadi siapa kau bilang? Taehyung?"

"Iya, kim Taehyung. Tetangga baru kita. Dia pindah kemarin malam dan dia baru mendekorasi apartemennya hari ini. Dia butuh bor dan cat."

"Bor?"

"Iya." Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Dia orang yang baik. Dan wajahnya terkadang terlihat seperti orang yang bingung. Aku bertanya kenapa dia kelihatan seperti itu? Katanya karena otaknya selalu berpikir bahwa semua hal dapat terjadi. Dan karena alasan itu dia merasa bahwa semua peluang itu ada sampai dia bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa? Benar-benar pribadi yang unik."

Yoongi menyampirkan handuk pada jemuran di dekat jendela. Ia kemudian berderap menuju kamar seraya membentuk suara yang lebih besar. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang asing, kecuali aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan yakin bahwa dia benar-benar baik."

Mereka mulai berbaring di kasur masing-masing. Jimin mengintip ke arah ranjang Yoongi dan menemukan ia tengah mengepak bantalnya. Ia tampak kelelahan. Di sana Jimin menemukan sesosok kakak pemalas yang dipaksa rajin oleh kehidupan. Sekaligus seseorang yang tak pernah mengucapkan kata manis, tapi selalu meninggalkan catatan di lemari pendingin. Seolah begitulah caranya diingat. Yang terakhir sebelum Yoongi benar-benar berbaring, Jimin dapat melihat bahwa Yoongi punya tatapan penuh khawatir yang tidak dimiliki siapapun.

"_Hyung_."

"Mm?"

"Lampunya."

-o0o-

Alasan Yoongi pergi dengan meninggalkan catatan tak lain karena ia selalu pergi lebih awal daripada jam Jimin terbangun. Seperti hari ini… ia pergi lebih awal tanpa sempat pamit.

"Jimin!"

"Eh, kau." Jimin membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar lagi. "Ada apa, Taehyung?"

"Aku baru ingat!" hebohnya seraya melangkah masuk. "tentang Yoongi! Iya, aku ingat!"

"Oke. Oke." Taehyung mengatur napas. "Maaf karena aku baru memberitahumu sore begini. Itu karena aku baru bangun beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau ingat kan aku seorang DJ?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kemarin malam aku melihat Yoongi di bar."

-o0o-

Pada jam-jam di mana keremangan memenuhi ruangan besar dan lampu disko berkelip mengitari ruangan, Jimin duduk bersandar satu meter di belakang Taehyung. Tempat ini lebih tinggi dan sewajarnya bebas dari gangguan orang mabuk atau mereka yang menari tanpa kendali. Taehyung tampak serius berkutat dengan piringan logam, earphone yang ia pakai sebelah dan mesin penghasil musiknya. Terkadang Jimin tak percaya bahwa Taehyung-lah yang mengiringi orang-orang mabuk itu menari, mereka yang berciuman, meminum alcohol di depan konter dan meja-meja kecil yang berisik di mana kacang berserakan dan Jimin tak mengerti mengapa mereka memilih kacang.

Taehyung menengok ke belakang sebentar, menyunggingkan senyum kemudian musik terdengar semakin menggila. Jimin merasa jantungnya ikut berdegup sesuai irama dan itu cukup menjengkelkan.

Di sudut lain, lampu neon bersinar membentuk nama bar ini. Di depannya segerombol wanita berbikini tampak tertawa-tawa centil dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah mengapit gelas Kristal cocktail.

Di bawah sana, tak jauh dari singgasana Taehyung, Jimin melihat meski samar semua hal yang tak pernah dilihatnya dulu, semua sentuhan, telapak tangan yang saling mengait, bibir yang menempel dan tarian yang tanpa kendali. Dentuman musik terdengar kembali menggila. Jimin menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Taehyung!"

Di sini terlalu berisik.

"Taehyung!"

Juga terlalu remang. Lampu disko yang berputar membuatnya pusing.

"Taehyung!?"

Lelaki itu menoleh. "hah?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"hah?"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi kau belum melihat Yoongi!"

-o0o-

Setelah pergantian DJ, Taehyung membawa Jimin ke meja. Di sana seorang bertender menuangkan anggur pada gelas kecil. Mulutnya tampak memamah sesuatu, mungkin permen karet.

Suasana tempat ini pada pukul sebelas malam adalah tentang hentakan musik, tawa wanita dewasa, busa yang menutupi bibir gelas, dentingannya ketika beradu dan rasa terbakar yang melewati esophagus. Terkadang juga tentang suara perkelahian, racauan orang-orang mabuk, muntahan dan selubung monokromatik yang membungbung ke udara.

Mungkin hanyalah dua pemuda ini yang mendatangi bar dan memesan jus jeruk. Bertender itu tersenyum dan menyajikan pesanan mereka. "Jadi masalah apa yang membuat kalian datang ke sini?" sapanya seraya melap gelas-gelas Kristal. "terutama pemuda manis ini. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Taehyung menyeruput jus jeruknya dan melirik ke arah Jimin. "Dia tidak punya masalah apa-apa," jawab Taehyung mewakili.

"Oh, ya?" bertender mengangguk. "Biasanya orang-orang yang datang kesini adalah orang-orang yang punya masalah dan mereka yang memilih untuk berlari. _Apa masalahmu?_ Aku selalu bertanya begitu. Dan biasanya mereka menjawab bahwa mereka butuh sesuatu yang membuat mereka lupa. Keramaian, suasana yang membuat mereka merasa tidak sendirian. Namun bagiku bukan itu. Mungkin semua ini berisik. Tapi keheningan dan kesendirian adalah hal yang mereka bawa di dalam hati." Dia menghela napas panjang, menyusun gelasnya. "Mereka tertawa. Terbahak seolah mereka bahagia. Padahal sebenarnya mereka tetap merasa sepi di antara keramaian. Kau lihat wajah-wajah itu? Mereka adalah para pencari kebahagian."

Bartender itu menunduk untuk membuang permen karetnya yang sudah hambar. Ia kembali membuka bungkusan baru dan mengunyah lagi. "Aku tidak merokok. Jadi permen karet adalah cemilanku di tempat ini," ia berujar ketika mendapati Jimin dan Taehyung menatapnya.

Bartender kembali meneruskan ceritanya tentang orang-orang yang dia tanya dan mereka yang mabuk karena berbagai macam masalah. Ada yang karena kekasihnya mati. Karena tidak dapat kasih sayang merata dari orang tua. Karena usaha bangkrut. Karena dunia ini jahat sekaligus pahit. "Dan hidup ajaibnya bisa memaksa kita melakukan apa yang sebenarnya tidak kita inginkan. Aku tahu seorang pemalas yang dipaksa rajin oleh kehidupan. Dia tulang punggung keluarga. Seseorang yang harus berpikir keras tiap malamnya tentang apakah besok ia masih bisa bertahan? Tapi ia harus. Karena apa? Karena ia menanggung dua nyawa. Dia dan adiknya yang buta warna total." Pelayan berhenti sebentar, menghirup oksigen. "Hingga pada akhirnya tempat ini menjadi semacam pemberhentian terakhir. Tempat di mana ia menjajakan keperjakaannya untuk pertama kali. Dan ketika mendengar ia bercerita, entah kenapa aku ingin menangis. Dia pemuda baik dan terlalu muda untuk kehilangan."

Jimin tercenung. Masih ada jeda untuk protes dan menanyakan siapa lelaki yang bertender itu maksud. Tapi Jimin sendiri tidak yakin kenapa sekonyong-konyong dadanya terasa nyeri, seolah tulang rusuknya remuk menusuk paru.

"Dia bilang itu menyakitkan. Seperti badannya dirobek ke dalam dua bagian. Dan setiap pagi dia merasa tubuhnya tak lagi utuh. Dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu."

"Kenapa dia tidak berhenti?" tanya Jimin parau.

"Karena dia tidak bisa. Bekerja bagus di supermarket bukan jaminan untuk tetap bertahan. Seseorang telah menuduhnya mengambil uang kas hingga dia dipecat secara tidak terhormat dan dia dipukuli. Rahang dan pelipisnya memar, poninya basah oleh darah. Meskipun dia mencoba melawan, tapi itu tak akan mudah. Badannya terlalu kecil sedangkan pemukul itu lebih dari dua orang." Bertender menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Dan pekerjaannya yang lain adalah sebagai buruh cuci piring. Apa yang bisa diandalkan dari pekerjaan itu? Dia hanya dibutuhkan beberapa jam ketika toko buka pukul delapan malam."

"Bagaimana dengan adiknya?"

"Sudah kubilang dia buta warna total."

"Memangnya tidak ada jalan keluar?" desak Jimin lagi, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba susah payah menahan tangis.

Mulut pelayan itu sudah hampir terbuka, hendak memuntahkan kata-kata. Tapi terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hai, Tuan Jung!"

"Hei, Min Yoongi! Wah, panjang umur!"

Jimin mematung. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada busa jus jeruk yang sama sekali belum sempat ia minum. Jimin bisa mencium dengan jelas diantara bau rokok dan alcohol bahwa aroma badan Yoongi terselip di situ. lengan mereka sempat bersentuhan, namun Jimin memilih untuk tetap menunduk.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau pesan—"

Jimin tak mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Yoongi. Dia bergegas turun dari kursi dan berderap meninggalkan ruangan. Beruntung Jimin dan Taehyung tak sempat memberitahu bahwa lelaki yang berjalan secara tergesa ini bernama park Jimin. Karena jika iya, Tuan jung pasti akan meneriakan namanya dan Yoongi tahu dia datang.

"Kenapa dia buru-buru sekali, ya?" gumam tuan jung, melihat-lihat. "Oh, iya. Tadi kau mau pesan apa?"

-To be Continued-


End file.
